Sons of Dante Part 1
by Aragoonn123
Summary: Dante is at rest and finaly has two kids; Loyd and Leon. They each have their special abilitys, but something isn't right there is some one undermining Dante's, Lyods and leons work.......


Dante the legendry warrior, who followed in his father's foot-steps and saved the world a number of times and along with the ex-devil Trish who had the face of his mother they ran a shop called Devil May Cry. However this was a front for their real business which was taking jobs that involved killing demons and saving the world. After the outbreak of demons and the epic war with the devil king himself; Lucifer, the world's eye was opened to the existence of the supernatural. The government took it upon its self to protect its people by creating a new branch of the military; a branch that deals with the supernatural. Dante was recruited as the head of this new weapon.

Dante was finally at peace and he and Trish decide to start a family. Nine months later a small boy arrived he was given the name Loyd. He had black hair, blue eyes and six small marks on his back close to his spine. Loyd was a born fighter he was always larger than the kids of his age and he never could control his anger but when his baby brother came along his anger lessened. The new child named Leon -who was also born with strange marks but these were on his hands- was more levelled headed and fought strategically but never-the-less with the same fire and passion as his older brother, he was given brown wavy hair blue eyes and a strange sense of the supernatural. Loyd helped Leon and taught him tricks and new skills Leon gave Loyd a reason to live, he wished to protect Leon and shield him from needless killing. On his thirteenth birthday Loyd was given a samurai sword, named Yamato and over time his powers increased and along with his anger. He developed a sight for devils; he could tell them apart from the humans. Also he was given the power of flight; those marks on his backs were unopened holes for angelic wings. On Leon's thirteenth birthday he was given so guns called Ebony and Ivory two guns his father used against all of his foes. Leon also found out what his marks were for; they were vortexes into the demon world, they were small but when opened they would release an immense amount of power it was so strong he once burnt his school down!

Now Leon is 17 and Loyd is 19 and the story can begin.......

Running, pain, despair, my arms are limp; I can no longer use my weapons, "hold still mortal!" I have never felt so scared and alone. My father's Guns on the floor behind the giant beast. It's a huge creature, it has the giant head of a dragon, a large torso packed with muscles and instead of legs he has a tail. He also has giant bird winds and arms like a human but his hands are heads of lions with small snakes flowing out of the lion heads –they look like fingers. There must be some way to defeat it..... I've got it! It will be risky and I could end up destroying myself but it's the only thing I can think of. I start to flow power into my arms summoning all the energy I have left, suddenly a release I can feel the air heat up around me. Everything becomes less painful, the monster screams in front of me and begins to charge. I let out a soft giggle and the close my eyes. I hear shrieking and a cry for mercy, the smell of burning hair fills the room, "OK, OK you are a worthy opponent I will help you but only if you do not hurt me anymore. I silently nod and the demon picks my up and flies out of the large dome sit alight. My eyes snap open, "wait my guns where are my guns?"

The demon replies, "do you mean these?" he holds out his huge claw and reveals two pistols.

We arrive in front of a large building, the giant creature lays me on the ground and whispers, "I am now yours to wield, I hold the power of the storm." Suddenly he grabbed my hands and dug his nails into them. As blood trickled out the beast began to glow brightly, "I am Desmand and I am at your service," then Desmand morphs into thin snakes and forced its way in to my hands and up my arms. Now I lie here and wait for someone to find me...


End file.
